Semiconductor optical amplifiers (SOAs) can be found in many wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) systems. SOA devices can experience gain tilt associated with the shift of the gain-spectra that occurs with temperature changes; SOA devices are typically temperature controlled (e.g., heated or cooled) to operate at a constant temperature to avoid this gain-tilt. Temperature controlling SOA devices to operate at a constant temperature utilizes excess power, and the components to control the temperature increases the overall footprint of the devices.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a description of other potential embodiments or implementations of the concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.